Making Up for Lost Time (Sequel to Confessions)
by setarcosjemia
Summary: After finally confessing their feelings for each other Jane and Maura start making up for lost time. PURE SMUT AND FLUFF. Sequel to "Confessions." Can be read on it's own.


Making Up for Lost Time (Sequel to Confessions)

Summary: After finally confessing their feelings for each other Jane and Maura start making up for lost time. PURE SMUT AND FLUFF. Sequel to "Confessions." Can be read on it's own.

Warning: Unlike the previous parts of this story, this sequel is rated M (NC-17) for sexual content and language.

"So…" Jane said with an uneasy sigh as she took her usual spot on Maura's couch. "What now?"

Maura smirked at her, though admittedly she was as nervous as Jane looked, as she sat down beside her good friend. The ride home had been comfortable enough, even with Jane's mother peeking back at the two of them holding hands, but now that they were alone, now that their confessions had been made, that they had finally reconciled, it wasn't exactly clear as to where they were headed next.

"What do you mean 'what now?'" Maura said with that special smile she reserved only for Jane.

"I don't know…" Jane said, blushing slightly and looking down at her hands. The brunette grimaced; all of a sudden she had turned into a shy little schoolgirl. What had happened to all that confidence she had just a couple hours ago? What had happened to that determined spirit that was going to win over Maura no matter the cost?

"Yes you do." Maura said in a quiet yet firm tone, with just a hint of a smile in her voice.

Jane dared a glance into those hazel eyes. She smiled at the warmth she saw there. Still, Jane could not hold her gaze. She felt restless and nervous, her heart racing wildly in her chest and pounding in her ears. Jane wanted so much to explain to Maura all that she was feeling, thinking, but her brain was going haywire.

_What are we now? _Jane thought as she watched Maura's fingers lacing into her own. _Are we girlfriend and—and girlfriend? But I've never been with a… I mean all the kissing and touching is nice but I've never. God! Why am I so nervous?! This is Maura we're talking about. Oh my god this is Maura! Why can't I speak?_

"I—I'm…" Jane fumbled over the simplest words. "I mean. I don't—I don't know what we do … now."

"What ever you'd like." Maura said, squeezing Jane's hands reassuringly. "We can just sit and talk, or watch T.V. I wonder if that documentary—"

"No," Jane said tugging on Maura's hands as the blond tried to pull away, apparently looking for the remote, "I mean… what are we going to do now that you're staying? Are we… I just think we should talk about… our relationship."

Jane gulped. She couldn't believe she said the "R" word. She hated that word. It always ended in disaster. But this was Maura. This was her best friend. She had to endure this conversation. After everything she had put the doctor through, she had to do this right from the start—well, from now on.

"Oh!" Maura said, blushing slightly. Of course Jane didn't literally mean 'now.' In her nervousness Maura had forgotten that they really hadn't gotten the chance to talk about all that had happened. She smiled and snuggled back against Jane's shoulder, looking down at their linked hands.

"Well on the way back from the airport I texted Susanne—she's the friend in L.A. that asked me to come out and help her. I told her that I would have to delay my flight by a couple of days at least." Maura informed Jane happily. "Unfortunately, my baggage is already halfway across the country by now, so I'll just have to call the airport and have them hold that for me until I get there—"

"Maura…" Jane said putting her face in her hand, though she couldn't help but smile, "…that isn't exactly what I meant either."

"Oh." Maura said, turning and frowning at Jane confused. "What did you mean, then?"

Jane couldn't help but grin at how cute Maura looked with that lost little expression on her face. "What I mean is…" Jane said wishing that Maura would stop looking so damn kissable so she could just get this out already, "…Well, by that kiss at the airport I've taken it you've forgiven me…"

At this Maura smiled brightly and she nodded in agreement, her eyes drifting down to Jane's lips and her grasp tightening at Jane's hand. Jane hurried forward; worried Maura might try something before she could get out all she wanted to say.

"Maura you're the most important thing in my whole life. I don't know where you see this going, but I love you. I want to be with you. I don't know how we're going to do it. I don't know how we'll manage work and life and our family, but I do know that I will do it for you—that I want to build a life with you."

Jane finished nearly out of breath and looked over at Maura hopefully. For a moment she wondered if the honey blond had even heard anything that had tumbled out of her mouth. But then Maura's hazel eyes got teary and a bright, joyful smile bloomed on her face.

"Jane!" Maura said, putting a hand to her chest. She had never heard something so touching, no less come from the detective's mouth.

"Jane, I love you too!" Maura said, placing a hand on Jane's cheek and staring into her russet colored eyes. "I love you so much. And I want to be with you too. I want everything with you."

Jane heart beat wildly in her chest as Maura stared into her eyes. Jane had never seen so much love and admiration and wonder in those eyes. The brunette's hand went up to Maura's cheek, her thumb wiping away the moisture that had spilled from her delighted hazel eyes.

_You're so beautiful. _Jane thought to herself as she brushed strands of honey blond hair behind Maura's ear. But then Jane remembered her promise, the promise she had given Maura not to hide those thoughts anymore, to spend the rest of her days telling her, showing her how much she loved her.

"You're so gorgeous." Jane said, smiling dreamily as she ran her fingers through Maura's hair. "So absolutely beautiful."

Maura blushed. She had been called beautiful plenty of times before, but never by anyone like Jane. She had especially never heard it said with so much wonder and sincerity. Maura smiled up at Jane for a moment without saying anything.

"You're not so bad yourself." Maura said with a smirk and a playful wink.

"Hey!" Jane said tugging on Maura's shirt teasingly. "What kind of reply is that?"

"Something you would likely say." Maura said with a smirk and a shrug.

"The old me maybe." Jane said, smiling at the honey blond.

"What about the new you?" Maura said, raising an eyebrow suggestively.

"The new me? Oh she's much more of a doer than a sayer." Jane said with a flirtatious smirk and a matching raise of her brow.

"Oh really?" Maura said scooting closer to the brunette so she was practically on her lap. "Prove it."

"Yeah?" Jane said glancing down at Maura's parted lips and unconsciously licking her own. Her eyes moved back up to those dazzling hazel eyes and she swallowed nervously. Maura looked so perfectly sexy with her hair falling down at her neck, her cheeks flushed, and her eyes darkened with lust. Jane didn't know if she would be able to stop if she started kissing those immaculate lips, didn't know if she could keep her hands from wandering over the perfect curves of Maura's body.

Slowly she leaned forward and placed a delicate kiss upon Maura's waiting lips. Maura melted into her, letting out a soft but contented moan as Jane quickly deepened the kiss. She sucked lightly on Maura's bottom lip causing Maura's fingers to slip into her raven locks, pulling the two of them even closer. The brunette moaned as Maura's tongue slipped into her parted lips and circled her tongue. Not sure of what to do with her hands, Jane ran her hands down Maura's muscular arms.

After a long while, they finally parted, breathless. Jane opened her eyes and looked up at Maura. Her cheeks were even more flushed, her lips swollen and her eyes impossibly dark. Jane swallowed and licked her lips, her mouth dry from the look of pure hunger and need in Maura's eyes. She felt her legs growing weak with the heat of Maura's body so close to hers.

Maura frowned slightly, wondering why Jane had paused and was looking at her like that. Jane's eyes were dark, and her cheeks rosy, but perhaps she was too nervous to continue. "Do you want to stop now?" Maura said, trying to calm herself. They had only just made this official. Maybe Jane needed some time before—

"No!" Jane said grasping at Maura's blouse rather forcefully. There was no way she could stop now. No, she wanted more, so much more, all of Maura. She wanted to taste and touch every inch of her. She wanted to make Maura shake and moan and scream.

But Maura had other ideas. As if Jane's response had been the permission she was waiting for, Maura moved to straddle Jane's lap, pressing their lips together in a heated, passionate kiss. Jane's hands wandered up Maura's sides to her breasts. Maura moaned into Jane's mouth as she squeezed hungrily through Maura's blouse.

Maura paused, opening her eyes and looking down at Jane, who retreated sheepishly, wondering if she had done something wrong. Maura smiled and sat back, unbuttoning her blouse and letting it drop to the floor. Jane's jaw dropped slightly as Maura's glorious chest was revealed just inches from her face. Maura smirked at Jane's obvious appreciation and grasped her hands, placing them unto the cups of her black lace bra.

"If this is the kind of thing you wear on an average day," Jane said with a smirk on her lips, "I wonder what you could possibly wear on a _special occasion._"

Maura smiled and pressed into Jane's hands to purr in her ear. "Trust me, honey, you will most certainly be getting a chance to see for yourself."

Jane bit her lip as Maura's hot breath on her ear caused moisture to seep between her legs. Jane squeezed gently at Maura's breasts, running her thumbs over harden nipples through the thin material of Maura's bra. Maura moaned and arched into Jane's touch.

The brunette took that as an invitation and placed a kiss in the valley between Maura's breasts. Maura moaned at the feel of Jane's tongue on her skin, the feel of Jane's nimble fingers teasing her nipples. She was growing increasingly wet with every touch.

Suddenly Maura pulled Jane from her chest and pushed her back onto the couch. Jane looked up at her with wide, startled eyes. Maura went immediately for the buttons at Jane's shirt. "You are wearing far too many clothes."

"It was cold out." Jane said flatly as Maura worked at the last buttons of Jane's blouse, only to reveal an undershirt. Frustrated, Maura ripped open the rest of Jane's shirt, causing buttons to go flying.

"Maur—" Jane complained but was interrupted by Maura pulling her undershirt forcefully over her head and tossing it to the floor. "What's with you?!"

"I want to see you." Maura said, pulling Jane's arms away from where they instinctively went to cover her now exposed chest. Jane looked up at her shyly, trying not to blush. Maura smiled down at her. "Jane, you are so beautiful. Don't you know that?"

"You're not so bad yourself." Jane said with a raise of her brow and devilish smile.

"No, Jane." Maura said leaning down and briefly kissing Jane's cocky smile, "I mean it. You are so amazingly beautiful and you don't even know it. Everything about you is perfect."

"I didn't think a scientist like yourself would believe in a thing like perfection." Jane said with the same old smirk, but still feeling uneasy with Maura's gaze on her.

"You are the one exception." Maura said, kissing Jane's lips briefly again. She moved her kisses as she spoke, nipping and sucking as she went. "Your lips, your jaw… your muscular neck."

Jane moaned as Maura sucked at her pulse point. She dragged her nails gently down Jane's arms as her kisses moved down Jane's collarbone, "Your strong shoulders and muscular arms…" Her hands moved down to Jane's chest and into her bra to cup her round breasts. Jane bit her lip and looked up at Maura who was staring down at her with impossibly dark, lust-filled eyes. "Your breasts…" Maura continued, looking Jane right in the eyes as she teased her nipples with the pads of her fingers.

Maura smiled at the way her ministrations made Jane's jaw slack and her back arch. "Maura!" Jane moaned softly before the honey blond leaned down and buried Jane's voice in a passionate kiss.

When finally Maura broke the kiss, she looked down at a breathless Jane, who looked up at Maura's lips longingly. Maura smiled taking Jane's hands in her own. "And your hands. They are perfect too." She said, kissing each palm gently. "Everything about you is just the way it should be, and I love it all."

Jane looked nervously up at Maura, not just because of her words, or because of her loving attention of her scars, but because of where she was pulling her left hand to.

"Jane," Maura said, guiding Jane's strong fingers down the pale skin of her stomach to the top of her pants, "sometimes I just catch a glimpse of your toned abs or your strong, muscular shoulders and I have a hard time concentrating on anything but how much I want to touch you, taste you, feel you."

"But then I look in your gorgeous eyes," Maura said, looking down lustfully at Jane, who was looking up at Maura with love and awe, "and then you look at me like that… God, Jane you make me so…"

"Wet…" Jane said in astonishment as Maura pushed her hand into her pants, under her panties and deep into her soaking folds. "God Maura you're so … wet."

Maura moaned as Jane rubbed her agile fingers over her throbbing clit. "Fuck!" Maura said loudly, nearly falling over onto Jane as she began a steady stroke over the sensitive bud.

"Maura." Jane mumbled into Maura's chest as she moved her other hand up her back to steady her. The honey blond was so wet and was already trembling on Jane's fingers.

"Jane!" Maura moaned loudly, "Please—please fuck me!"

"I would but…" Jane said, retracting her hand.

Maura immediately groaned in protest. She quickly stood up and unzipped her pants, pulling them off hurriedly along with her panties. Jane made to move, thinking another position might be more convenient, but Maura stopped her, holding her firmly by the shoulders.

"No." Maura commanded, though her voice was still calm and gentle. "I'm going to ride those glorious fingers of yours."

"Uh…" Jane said, gulping and looking nervously up at Maura. After a moment she nodded. She wasn't entirely sure what Maura had meant by that, but Jane figured she knew what she was doing. Besides, she was willing to give Maura just about anything she wanted just to hear her moan her name like that again.

None of this was going at all like Maura had planned. Not only were they practically naked in the middle of her living room, but there were also clothes and buttons tossed everywhere. Not to mention the fact that their first sexual encounter was not exactly the drawn out, delicate lovemaking she had imagined. No Maura needed Jane inside her now, and that's exactly what she was going to get.

"Fuck me, Jane." Maura said firmly, though her desperate need was revealed in her trembling voice.

Jane slipped her hand between Maura's legs as she climbed on top of her again. "I'm not sure I…"

But Maura's moan told her she was doing just fine as her finger slipped over her clit and deep into her opening. Maura grasped at Jane's shoulders, lowering herself onto Jane's hand, pulling her in deeper. Jane gasped at how wonderful Maura felt around her hand, hot and tight.

"More…" Maura moaned, already rocking up and down on Jane's hand.

A guttural moan escaped Maura's lips as Jane quickly added a second finger. Jane pressed hungry kisses up Maura's stomach and between her breasts as they found a rhythm. Just the sounds coming from Maura's mouth were enough to make Jane wet, no less the way she squeezed around her as she added a third finger.

"Fuck! Jane!" Maura screamed, "I'm—I'm so …"

Jane curled her fingers, trying to find that special spot, rubbing her thumb in circles around Maura's clit. Maura moaned and shook around Jane's fingers, her whole body tensing, ecstasy washing over her.

"Jane!" Maura moaned as she collapsed forward onto her lover, grasping at Jane's neck as if for dear life.

The brunette held Maura tightly as she came down from her high, placing delicate kisses up her shoulders and neck. The honey blond slowly released her tight hold of Jane's raven locks as she slipped back down into her lap. She let out a small moan as Jane pulled out of her, but the brunette buried her complaint with a kiss.

After some time of long, soft kisses, Maura opened her eyes and leaned back to look Jane in those warm, coffee brown eyes. "I love you so much." Maura said, smiling down at her.

"I love you too." The detective sighed contentedly as Maura touched her forehead to Jane's.

Maura suddenly stood up, tugging at Jane's hand, "Come on."

"Huh?" Jane said, frowning up at her.

"Let's go." Maura said, tugging again.

"Where?" Jane said with a smirk as she got up. Maura was quite the sight, with her hair a mess and a thin sheen of sweet on her pale skin.

"To the bedroom of course." Maura said with a wide smile.

A brief look of disappointment flashed over Jane's face. She mistakenly took this to mean that Maura was tired and wanted to sleep. Jane was still aching from hearing Maura's moans in her ear. She didn't know if she could sleep after all that excitement.

"_Jane!_" Maura said in an uncharacteristically whiny voice, pulling the brunette into a searing kiss. Jane's frown disappeared as she realized Maura's hunger was far from satiated. Maura's kisses grew ever more fervent as they stumbled across the living room towards the doctor's bedroom, removing clothes as they went.

"God I love you." Jane heard herself whispering between feverish kisses.

With this Maura grasped desperately at Jane's belt buckle, causing Jane to fumble backward and hit the wall. "Ow!" Jane said startled. Her pain was quickly forgotten, however, when Maura's mouth attached firmly onto her breast, sucking greedily on her nipple.

"Maura!" Jane moaned, her head lolling back. She didn't even know how the honey blond had managed to get her bra off without her noticing, but she hardly cared. Maura's tongue and teeth were sending shockwaves of painful pleasure straight down to her center.

The doctor couldn't get enough of Jane's taste as she moved across the valley of Jane's chest to her other breast, lavishing it with just as much attention. Her hands were busy eagerly removing Jane's stubborn slacks. Maura had never been so hungry for someone in all her life.

"Maura don't you think we should…" Jane said, looking at the open door to the bedroom only a few feet away.

But the honey blond was too busy making her way down Jane's rippling abs, her hands at Jane's hips, pulling her slacks and underwear down as she moved. Maura peppered Jane's muscular stomach with gentle nips and sucks, with every one she moved closer to the small patch of hair between Jane's legs. The brunette could feel her arousal practically dripping from her center as Maura teased her way down.

"God, Maura! Please!" Jane whimpered as Maura leisurely moved below her belly button.

Maura smiled as Jane reflexively moved her hips forward towards Maura's hungry mouth. She looked up at the brunette and said in a playful tone, "Maybe we should move to the—"

"No! Please!" Jane said taking hold of Maura's head as she moved kisses up the inside of her thigh.

Maura eyed her destination with a grin. She didn't want to wait either. No, Maura was going to taste Jane right then and there. The delicate lovemaking would have to wait for later.

"Fuck!" Jane moaned loudly as Maura dragged her tongue greedily over Jane's opening. Her head fell back and she held onto the wall to steady herself as Maura circled her throbbing clit with her tongue. "Fuck, Maura!"

Jane was quickly approaching the edge with every skillful move of Maura's tongue. She couldn't help but press her hips forward and grasp Maura's head pushing her tongue deep into her opening. Maura moaned at Jane's sweet taste, causing vibrations that only made Jane quiver more.

The honey blond would have loved nothing more than to drag it out much longer, to drive Jane so close to the edge over and over, to build it up so her orgasm was as glorious as the one Maura had just received. She knew, though, that it would be difficult, for both of them, to keep up the stamina in such a position. Jane was so close already and Maura was dying to taste every bit of her.

"Fuck, Maura … I… fuck!" Jane practically screamed as Maura sucked hard on Jane's clit, simultaneously slipping two fingers deep inside her. Maura had barely started to pump her fingers when Jane tensed and moaned again, coming hard into her mouth.

Jane nearly collapsed on top of her as her orgasm overtook her. Maura tried to hold her up, eager to taste every last drop, but Jane slowly slipped to the floor despite Maura's best efforts. Jane's tight grip of Maura's hair slackened and her moaning subsided as she came down from her high. Maura kissed up Jane's heaving chest and nibbled up her neck.

After a moment, Maura sat back and watched as Jane's eyes slowly opened, her cheeks reddening as they caught Maura's curious gaze. Jane's face was a smorgasbord of emotion. Her coffee brown eyes were still almost black, though wide with surprise, and her brows were furrowed with confusion but there was a shy smile curling on her lips. The brunette glanced shyly into Maura's hazel eyes only briefly, busying her hands by running them through her messy hair.

Maura frowned at her.

"What are you looking at me like that for?" Jane said, shifting uneasily.

"Everything about your facial expressions is contradictory." Maura said, searching Jane's russet eyes. "I can't tell what you're feeling."

Jane let out a short laugh. "I… I don't know… I mean … I didn't know it could…"

The brunette was smiling, but she was avoiding Maura's eyes again. She wished the honey blond would stop staring at her like that. She could already feel her cheeks blushing horribly.

"You didn't know that an orgasm could feel that good?" Maura said with an amused expression.

"Jeezes Maura!" Jane said, swatting at her. When Maura simply cocked her head at her she begrudgingly continued. "I mean… it's not like I never enjoyed … sex … with men. It's just, it never really… I mean it sure didn't feel like… that."

"Aw!" Maura said, looking positively flattered.

"Oh, Maur, don't do that!" Jane said scrunching up her face in detest as she stood up.

"What?" Maura stood up as well, raising an eyebrow at her suggestively, "You know I am quite the skilled lover. I am capable of much more."

Jane gulped as her eyes dipped down Maura's naked form. She hadn't thought that she would even be capable of standing after that round, but with one look the doctor already had her body primed for more. Jane's heart started to race. Was it always going to be like this? Would Maura simply look at her with those hazel eyes and that suggestive look and have her begging every time?

_Who am I kidding,_ Jane thought to herself, _It's been like that all along._

Maura matched Jane's smile and slipped her hands around Jane waist. The brunette smirked down at her as Maura's expression grew ever more playful.

"I'm sure you are." Jane said with a raise of her brow, kissing Maura softly, her hands at Maura's hips.

"Come on." Maura said, tugging Jane by the hand into the bedroom.

Jane hesitated at the corner of the bed. She watched as Maura neatly pulled back the covers and laid down on her usual side. The honey blond looked up at her expectantly.

The brunette was reminiscing on all the nights she had fallen asleep here, so close to her friend, but never close enough. Jane smiled as she recalled the last time Maura had fallen asleep on her arm and how her heart had beat wildly in her chest. Not even then would she have imagined she would crawl into bed with Maura this way.

But now the doctor was looking up at her, her chest rising slowly, her face flush, her eyes dark, her lips swollen from their passionate kisses, her hair a mess and a thin sheen of sweat on her neck. How could she have denied for so long how beautiful this woman was? How complete she felt in the brightness of that smile? How did she hold back the swelling emotion throbbing in her heart?

"Jane, what is it?" Maura said, frowning at her with concern and tugging at Jane's idle hand.

"I just…" Jane said, blinking and coming back from her reverie, "…I love you so much."

Maura beamed up at her. "I love you too, Jane."

Slowly Jane crawled into bed next to her. Maura smiled as Jane eased in close to her, all shyness gone. The brunette looked her right in the eyes as she slipped her hand over her hip and leaned in for a slow yet passionate kiss. Jane reveled in the softness of Maura's lips and the taste of her tongue. She smirked at the little whimper induced when she nibbled softly on Maura's bottom lip.

Jane's hand ghosted over Maura's side, causing goose bumps to spread across her skin. Jane leaned back and enjoyed the way her touch made the doctor's eyelids flutter. With every pass of her fingertips Maura's eyes grew darker, and she bit her lip harder.

"You are everything I didn't know I was looking for." Jane whispered as her hand moved up Maura's arm to her neck.

"And you really are the hopeless romantic I always knew you could be." Maura said, smiling sheepishly.

"Am not." Jane said, smothering Maura's teasing smile with a kiss.

"Oh I disagree." Maura said with a smirk as soon as Jane leaned back to look her in the eyes.

"Shh!" Jane commanded, crawling on top of her suddenly. For a moment she hesitated, looking down at the honey blond, searching her hazel eyes.

Maura looked up at her nervously. It was a rare occasion that Jane looked her directly in the eyes that way. The doctor blushed as she read the message hidden in the curves of her eyebrows and the hint of dimples in her soft smile. Confident Jane was back, but this time, she clearly had something in mind that she had never openly shown before.

"Jane…" Maura whispered hoarsely, feeling her heart rate accelerate and her body temperature rise once again.

"Shh…" Jane said, far more gently this time, though her determined expression didn't falter.

Maura reached up, eager to touch the brunette, but Jane grasped her wrists and held them down above her head. Maura smirked. She did not anticipate Jane taking such initiative, but was pleasantly surprised. Jane's grip was gentle but there was no hesitation in her movements. In truth, Maura was trapped only by her curiosity.

Slowly Jane leaned down, placing a soft, lingering kiss on Maura's awaiting lips. Tediously she moved down Maura's jaw, biting and licking up her jawline. Maura turned her head, allowing the brunette to suck softly on her earlobe.

The honey blond was nearly breathless by the time Jane made her way to her pulse point, where she sucked and kissed greedily, inducing soft moans. In reply Jane pressed her body down on her. The two moaned at the pleasant skin-to-skin contact.

"Jane…" Maura moaned into the brunette's ear as Jane pressed her thigh teasingly over Maura's center.

As if Maura's cry had been a plea, Jane pressed her leg into Maura's arching hips. Maura's moisture only enticed her further and as she sucked on Maura's pulse point her hand wandered south, ghosting over her belly and dipping into her heat.

Maura gasped and arched into Jane's touch. Jane's long fingers teased her opening and passed over her sensitive clit. Capturing Maura's left nipple in her mouth and giving it a nibble and a suck, Jane ran the pads of her fingers up and down and around her clit.

"Jane!" Maura moaned, her fingers grasping tightly at Jane's raven locks and her hips bucking up of their own accord. "I—I need you..."

She could not finish her thought, but her lover responded by slipping two fingers into her opening. Maura was already so close after only a few strokes. Jane watched in awe as her beautiful girlfriend started to fall apart.

"Maur…" Jane whispered, moving to look her in the eyes as she pressed her palm against her clit and matched the rhythm of Maura's hips.

Maura was on the edge of ecstasy, barely conscious of anything but the building wave about to hit her, but she struggled to open her eyes. Looking down on her were those coffee brown orbs.

"I love you." Jane said, brushing that spot she was just becoming familiar with.

Her orgasm came crashing over her from the sound of those words as much as it came from the movement of Jane's fingers. The brunette did her best to drag out the pleasure as long as she could, but the tears slipping from Maura's eyes made her start to worry something was wrong. Slowly Jane pulled back, waiting patiently for Maura's breathing to normalize as she peppered Maura's chest and neck with soft, almost apologetic kisses.

"Jane…" Maura whispered, almost sounding sleepy.

"I didn't …?" Jane questioned, "Are you okay?"

Maura smiled sleepily. Nervous Jane was back. The honey blond pulled Jane down so she was lying beside her, kissing her nose lovingly. "Of course." She said, cuddling up to Jane and looking her in the eyes with a loving smile. "It's just that… well I have had some amazing lovers… but Jane… none of them have made love to me the way you did just now."

"Oh…" Jane said relieved, but still somewhat confused. "How's that?"

"I'm not sure…" Maura said, frowning as she thought about it and running her fingers idly through Jane's dark curls. "…I guess … when I looked into your eyes I could see you weren't trying to prove your skills or that you were just trying to extend my pleasure—which you did anyway I assure you—but that you simply wanted to show me the truth of what you said when you told me you loved me."

"Well it's true." Jane said with a shrug of her shoulders, trying to be more comfortable with a topic she was accustomed to avoiding.

"That's exactly why it was so perfect." Maura said smiling and kissing Jane softly, encouragingly.

"You're not going to cry every time we make love, though, right?" Jane said sardonically as Maura turned to snuggle her back into Jane's stomach.

"You won't have a chance to find out if you make fun of me like that." Maura said, elbowing the brunette disapprovingly.

"Well I'm pretty sure I can incite quite a lot more noise out of you if I want to." Jane said, her smirk quite evident in her tone.

Maura closed her eyes and smiled, as Jane pulled the blankets over them. "Well," she said with a sigh as Jane nuzzled into her hair, "unless you want your mother asking awkward questions, I suggest you should only test that theory when she's away from the guest house."

"Shit!" Jane said, nearly falling off the bed as she jumped up. "Our clothes! They are all over the living room!"

"Shh!" Maura said with some irritation, but settling back down quick enough. "Your mother spent the night at Frankie's, remember? She won't be back till tomorrow afternoon."

"Oh…" Jane said, dumbly. Slowly she eased back into her big spoon cuddle of Maura. The two were quiet for some time as Jane's heartbeat settled and her mind stopped racing.

Then, as if a light bulb had suddenly turned on in her head, Jane smiled, "Oh! You mean…?"

But Jane didn't have to ask, she had her answer in the soft moan Maura gave as she spread kisses down the back of her neck. Jane smiled as Maura's hands reached back into her hair. It was going to be a long night, but she didn't mind, she had a lot of time to make up for.

THE END?


End file.
